blazblue_resurrectionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Library Mode/Characters
Ragna the Bloodedge — The protagonist of our story. He bears the weight of the Azure Grimoire on his right hand, and is commonly known as the . His personality is rough around the edges, and he hardly plans ahead. His fighting style reflects this, and most of his attacks involve charging at the opponent, and swinging wildly, rather than with precision. He has a bit of a foul mouth, but he cares deeply about those close to him. During his younger years, he lived with his brother Jin, his sister Saya, and the Sister that was taking care of them in a small church. But that all came to an end when Yūki Terumi murdered the Sister in cold blood, and took Jin and Saya with him. Ragna lost his right arm during this encounter. As aresult of the shock, his blonde hair turned white, and his fusion with the remains of the Black Beast turned his right eye red. Originally, he was not adept in ars magus, but with the Azure Grimoire now bound to his body, he is able to wield it effectively. With Jūbei's teachings, his combative prowess grow formidable, and he decides to rebel against the Librarium on his own. His goal? Destroy all the Cauldrons, in which the Murakumo Unit can be smelted. In the process of taking down all the NOL branches, he becomes the most wanted man, with the highest bounty in the world. Some say, however, that his true motive is to find Saya's whereabouts. As if beckoned by Rachel's call, he makes his way to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi, and fights the mysterious girl known as Nu -No. 13-. As he's about to fall into the cauldron himself, Noel saves him, breaking the previously infinite loop of time. Ragna returns the favor not long after, saving Noel in exchange for his left arm, when Terumi turns her into Mu -No. 12-. And to his surprise, after saving Noel, he encounters the 'girl' for whom he was searching. Only she was the Imperator. After Kokonoe regenerates his left arm, he heads to the Hierarchical City that was home to the Ikaruga Federation to face his fate. With Taokaka. Overcoming the Boundary with help from Rachel, Ragna then falls through the fabric of time, landing in the Dark War. There, he meets Celica, Nine and Mitsuyoshi, who will one day become Jūbei. In Celica's stead, Ragna becomes the turning point of the Dark War, halting the Black Beast's movement for an entire year, giving mankind a fighting chance. Fast forward to the present, and Ragna saves Nu from the Gigant: Takemikazuchi. Nevertheless, the Black Beast's power is unleashed when in the course of battle with the Imperator, Nu's sword pierces its body. Jin Kisaragi — Ragna's younger brother, who is more commonly known as the . He is almost always cool and composed, the keyword being "almost". To most, he is apathetic and even cruel at times, but deep down he's ambitious, competitive and lonely. According to Ragna, however, he was a little cry baby in his youth. He was adopted by one of the families of the Duodecim, the Kisaragi family, and there, nurtured his talents into what it is today. He is given his own unit while still in the Military Academy, and only moments after graduating, he is sent to Ikaruga, where, his war efforts will earn him the infamous title. He will become the youngest commander of a unit that size, with the rank of Major. He wins his commendations for bringing down the leader of the Federation, Tenjō; however, Jin doesn't remember details of the event because Terumi erased parts of his memory. The mental strain placed upon Jin from his beloved Nox Nyctores: Yukianesa, causes him to behave irrationally when around Ragna. He is filled with attachment and murderous intent, often ignoring his orders to quench his thirst. After he overcomes Yukianesa's curse, he gains the Power of Order, and is able to control his will. Now under the guidance of none other than Jūbei, Jin sets off to free his childhood friend, Tsubaki, from the Imperator's curse. His destination? Ikaruga. Jin, Makoto and Noel encounter Tsubaki, where Jin uses the Power of Order to rid Tsubaki of her Immortal Breaker power, freeing her from the curse. Then, Jin takes a stand against the Gigant: Takemikazuchi, with Noel and Ragna at his side, but is gravely wounded by Ragna's hands after Ragna is affected by Nu's sword. Noel Vermillion — The girl with the power to terminate the endless loop of this world. Orphaned by the Ikaruga Civil War, she finds home in the lower class nobles, the Vermillion family. Her memories before becoming adopted, however, are all but gone. She is quite shy, and is not great at finding new relationships. But, she cares deeply for the family that took her in, and the friends who surround her. She will fight, if it means saving them. Her battle prowess is quite high, especially when it comes to Ars Magus. She enters the military academy with top scores. Her talents did not go unnoticed, and it wasn't long until she was assigned to Jin's unit. Tsubaki and Makoto are friends from her Military Academy days. The very first mission she received was one to bring back her superior of the NOL, Jin Kisaragi, who was accused of defecting. She heads for Kagutsuchi, where she inherits the true "Azure", which will drastically change her fate. While still chasing Jin, she falls victim to Hazama's scheme, and awakens as Mu -No. 12-. After being rescued by Ragna, she finds shelter in Sector Seven, but immediately sets off with Makoto to save their friend Tsubaki from the clutches of the Imperator. With help from Rachel, Noel controls her power, the Power of the Azure. Rachel Alucard — Head of the Vampire clan, "Alucard". At one time she oversaw the Boundary with the Takamagahara System. She houses one of the Sankishin, the Tsukuyomi Unit within her, and is an Onlooker that has lived for millennia. She knew of Ragna from when he was young, and presented him with the opportunity to wield the Azure Grimoire. She is also the one who gave Jin the Susano'o Unit. She is refined and wise, and carries herself with an aura of elegance. But contrary to her appearance, she's quite free spirited, arrogant, and domineering at times. It is not uncommon to see her vilify anything that does not suit her tastes. She seldom lifts a finger to do anything, and relies on her familiars, Nago and Gii, to do her bidding. While being a key player in our world, she is forbidden to intervene in its course of events. Thus, it has been her fate to silently observe the world repeat itself over and over. But when Noel triggered change to occur once more in the world, Rachel devises a plan to take down her nemesis, Terumi, once and for all. She rescues Hakumen, and keeps him under her domain. Rachel is no stranger to the highest-ranking member of the NOL, the Imperator. To put an end to the Imperator's scheme, she walks on stage, going from Observer to actor. As one of the Chronophantasma, Rachel orders Tsubaki to use the Immortal Breaker to destroy her, should Ragna die without being defeated by Jin or Tsubaki. That it was the only way for evil to be eradicated from this world forever. It is still not known what she meant. Taokaka — She is a descendant of the Kaka clan, a race of bioweapons created from the genes of Jūbei, one of the Six Heroes. Simple and moody, put nicely, she's innocent, but on the flipside, she hardly listens to others, but rather does whatever her primal instincts tells her. She loves interaction with others, and often forgets her objective when there is something else that interests her more. Her short-term memory is worse than that of a bird, and she has been known to forget things after taking only three steps. She cannot remember people's names, and will give everyone nicknames based on an arbitrary trait. Her favorite activities are napping and eating, and among that, meat buns rank the highest. While she's the current protector of the Kaka Village, she joins Ragna on his quest, so that she might also grow as a warrior. For now, they head to Ikaruga. During Taokaka's absence Torakaka has agreed to protect the village from harm. TR-0009 Tager — A cyborg warrior who works under the jurisdiction of Sector Seven. From his appearance, he gained the nickname, . He used to be a military man, but after becoming gravely wounded during the Ikaruga Civil War, Kokonoe retrieved his body and rebuilt it into the cyborg that he is today. Thanks to combining his devil-like cells with a transplanted replica of Nirvana's core, his life is spared, but not his memory. The devil-like cells also have an effect on his appearance. Contrary to his outward appearance, he is gentle and honest. When it comes to missions, he is loyal and versatile, making him Kokonoe's instant favorite to carry out her orders. In addition to tracking the escaped Hakumen in Kagutsuchi, he retrieved Noel after she became the Eye of the Azure. Kokonoe would be at a loss without his prowess. After bringing Noel and Makoto to Sector Seven HQ, he is dispatched by Kokonoe to Ikaruga for his next mission. Litchi Faye Ling — Formerly a member of Sector Seven's research team, she was also Kokonoe's apprentice. With her abundance of knowledge, she opens a clinic in the lower levels of the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi to help those who need treatment, as well as collect information about her former colleague, Arakune. It is her life-mission to save him. A sophisticated woman, whose personality and sense of humor is loved by everyone she meets. Even the Kaka clan, known for their distaste of humans, trusts her deeply. However, when it comes to matters surrounding Arakune, she becomes so focused, she ignores everything else. She's also an avid and rather good gambler, and isn't afraid to pound the drinks hard. Although, when the drinks start flowing, she tends to dispense life advice to anyone around. After discovering the secret to saving Arakune lies within the Azure, she decides to work in conjunction with the NOL, the organization she once opposed. Arakune — A scientist who once worked at Sector Seven. In his attempt to surpass his mentor Kokonoe, he profusely chased the "truths" of the world, but came too close to the Boundary. As a result, he lost his human form and memories, turning into a creature obsessed with seeking the "Azure". His body is linked directly to the Boundary, and is comprised of a near-infinite amount of bugs. "Arakune" is how he is commonly known, especially on wanted posters. Its sense of values is no longer close to what it was while human. Its words often sound like gibberish, but what is understood is its purpose to seek even greater knowledge. Furthermore, maintaining its physical state is extremely difficult, which is why it consumes humans and members of the Kaka clan to survive. There have been recorded responses to the names Litchi and Kokonoe, but clearly its memory is shattered. That became even more evident when prolonged exposure to Litchi cornered it into a state of complete mental agitation. That is, until Relius Clover rescued the creature and took it under his control. Now, Arakune continues to seek the Azure, confined by the strings attached to Relius' hands. Bang Shishigami — A man among men, who places above all, loyalty, sympathy and courage. He is the leader of his ninja clan, serving his master, Tenjō of the Ikaruga Federation. The scar on his face was left by Jin of the NOL, during the Ikaruga Civil War. At the same time, Bang loses his one and only master, Lord Tenjō. Though filled with despair, he swore to himself that he would follow Lord Tenjō's final words: "No matter what, do not hate the Librarium. Do not think of revenge". Thus, Bang focuses all of his energy on rescuing the refugees of Ikaruga. He currently resides in what is known as Rōnin-Gai of Kagutsuchi, planning the reconstruction of his motherland, Ikaruga. To raise the necessary funds for such a feat, as well as serve justice to the world, he becomes a "vigilante", picking off bounties whenever he can. Now, he is after the most notorious of them all, Ragna. His hot-blooded nature and over-the-top personality is hardly what one might expect from a ninja, but once in the heat of battle, he is quick on his feet and mind, never losing his cool, executing decisions with precision. Upon hearing rumors of Tenjō's true "heir" from Valkenhayn, he sets off on a quest to find him. But during his quest his learns of Tenjō's dying wish from Platinum, and accordingly heads for his true home, Ikaruga. There, Bang learns that the 55' nail is in fact a Nox Nyctores, the Phoenix: Rettenjō, and that there was still an unearthed conspiracy surrounding Tenjō's death. Carl Clover — A young boy who is one of the highest ranking vigilantes. Due to his talents, he was invited by the NOL to attend the Military Academy as an honor student. His aptitude for Ars Magus is unprecedented. Although he was in the academy while Noel and Jin were there, he eventually left. His thought-process is mature for his age and he is able to swiftly and cleverly perform in almost any situation. The abandonment by his own kin results in distrust towards all adults, festering a certain aggression within him. However, he maintains a graceful facade in front of his targets, never letting them see his true colors. He fights alongside the automaton, "Nirvana", and has a deep, abnormal affection for her. Perhaps because his sister Ada is in fact the framework upon which Nirvana is constructed. Carl seeks the Azure Grimoire, believing it is the only way to save his sister Ada from her fate. He sets his sights on two targets: Ragna the Bloodedge and Kokonoe and his journey takes him to Ikaruga. Though full of hatred towards his father, Relius Clover, Carl lowers his blade with his father's promise that he will one day reconstruct Ada. Hakumen — One of the Six Heroes who defeated the Black Beast. He analyzes every situation calmly and mechanically, always taking the best possible option. He shows no concern for anyone or thing that is not his enemy. The truth behind his identity, however, is Jin, who slipped through time while falling into the Cauldron with Ragna and Nu. On the verge of death, Rachel decides to save Jin by merging him with the Susano'o Unit, turning him into Hakumen. Since Hakumen and Jin are in fact the same existence, they would not normally be able to exist in the same place, but because of the Continuum Shift, they are able to coexist. After defeating the Black Beast, he is sealed away in another dimension at the hands of a certain someone, but is later salvaged from the Boundary by Kokonoe. His prolonged time in the dimensional prison has stripped from him a majority of his strength. While under Kokonoe's control upon being salvaged, Rachel frees him. He then heads towards Ikaruga so that he might see his own form of justice through. Nu -No. 13- |Nyū Nanbā Sātīn}} — A young girl who appeared from the Cauldron buried deep within Kagutsuchi. She is one of the three sacred units, the Murakumo Unit. She is both the last Nox Nyctores, and the core of a Black Beast. Her actions and personality is machine-like and because of Saya's soul, she shows emotion while in the proximity of Ragna. She's also a fragment of the Black Beast's shell, which houses Ragna, and by fusing with him, they become the Black Beast that brought terror to the world. She's also known as the 13th Prime Field Device, or the |Izanami no Tsurugi}}. Although she fell into the Cauldron once, she was revived as Lambda, after being retrieved by Kokonoe. Now she roams as the Blade of Hades, in hopes that she might fuse with Ragna once more. All according to Hazama's plan. Fusing with Noel, Nu gains the power of the Successor of the Azure, bringing down the Amaterasu Unit to the realm of mortals. Lambda -No. 11- |Ramuda Nanbā Irebun}} — A bio-weapon created by Kokonoe. An imitation of the "Murakumo" Unit, built with the 11th Prime Field Device Tager retrieved during Ikaruga, combined with the soul of Nu -No. 13-, thought to have been lost at the Gates of Sheol. Furthermore, Kokonoe installed an IDEA Engine as a final resort and secret weapon against Terumi. All of Lambda's memories deleted, Kokonoe uses her to carry out missions. That is, until she encountered Ragna, when Nu -No. 13-'s memories began to resurface. She is destroyed, protecting Ragna from Terumi's attack. That is when Ragna absorbs the IDEA Engine into himself. Tsubaki Yayoi — The next head of the Yayoi family of the Duodecim. She is a member of the Zero Squadron, Wings of Justice, the squadron in charge of policing internal affairs of the NOL. Though she was born into a prestigious family, she doesn't flaunt her status. She excels in both the literary and martial arts, is reliable and takes matters seriously; although, some might say she's too inflexible when it comes to rules. Jin and her are childhood friends, and she meets Noel and Makoto in the Military Academy. Despite her enlisting in to the services, she herself does not like fighting and believes her efforts will help establish order, which will eliminate war. For that cause, she is ready to soak her hands in blood. Tsubaki receives the order from the commander in chief of the NOL, the Imperator, to terminate her best friends Jin and Noel for desertion. Her heart still torn, she takes her family heirloom, the Izayoi, and reluctantly heads to Kagutsuchi. Tsubaki tries to reason with her friends, but is instead consumed by her jealousy for Noel, falling victim to Hazama's scheme. When she hits rock bottom and is blinded by her path, she is saved by the Imperator. Her loyalty becomes even stronger. She heads to the Coliseum to capture Ragna, but is intercepted by Jin, Noel and Makoto. The three of them help her realize her true feelings, breaking Tsubaki free of the Imperator's curse. Hazama — A Captain in the NOL's Intelligence Department, codenamed Hazama. His constant gentle expression makes it difficult to grasp his true intentions. He avoids confrontation, always bowing and giving way to whomever he speaks, but that does not mean he's a pushover. It would not be an understatement to say his schemes have schemes of their own, and seldom will his plans fail. His true identity is in fact one of the Six Heroes who defeated the Black Beast, Yūki Terumi. Terumi is a violent, inhumane character, who finds pleasure in watching others suffer. The current vessel, "Hazama" is Relius's creation during the Dark War. He plotted to use the Sword of the Godslayer, Kusanagi to destroy the Master Unit in Kagutsuchi, but is stopped by Ragna. Finding the silver lining in his mission's failure, however, he seizes the Takamagahara that once controlled him. Once again, he plots to bring the Master Unit down to earth, and destroy it, so he heads for Ikaruga. Together with Relius, he operates in the shadows, under the Imperator's watchful eye and guidance. While he succeeds in bringing down Nu -No. 13- to the mortal realm, Trinity Glassfille sacrifices herself to impede his progress. He falls into a lake in the Ruins of Ibukido, and is henceforth never heard from again. Mu -No. 12- |Myū Nanbā Tuerubu}} — The Eye of the Azure, this is Noel's form when she consumes the Eye and becomes the Successor. Her ultimate evolution as a Prime Field Device. Since she was forcibly awakened as the Sword of the Godslayer, Kusanagi, her old memories are brought back to the surface again, turning her into a much more aggressive version of herself. Mu -No. 12-, the only entity able to destroy the Master Unit in the Boundary, is saved by Ragna, and regains her consciousness as Noel. With her conscious regained, she seeks the help of Rachel, hoping to wield her newfound power and save her friend Tsubaki from the Imperator's curse. Makoto Nanaya — A squirrel beastkin girl. She was born in the lower levels of the city, but with her unprecedented physical strength and prowess, she enters the Military Academy. At first, bullying was common, given her beastkin nature, but that ends when she met Noel and Tsubaki, her roommates. Shyness is not part of her vocabulary, as she's kind to everyone around her. She's passionate about her friends, and would never forgive someone who hurts them. Her energy level is always at 120%, and generally she sets the mood for the group. Seldom does she overthink or strategize before diving into the thick of a situation. She has taken on several dangerous missions as an intelligence agent in the NOL, and plots to make contact with Sector Seven. During that process, she crosses paths with the lead scientist, Kokonoe, and her subordinate Tager. Before long, Makoto joins their cause. However, concerned about Tsubaki, who recently fell to the Imperator's curse, she convinces Noel to escape Sector Seven to save their mutual friend, together. Valkenhayn R. Hellsing — One of the Six Heroes that defeated the Black Beast. He is a wolf beastkin, and a servant to the Alucard family, a noble line of vampires. He is not only an excellent butler, but has honed a wide variety of skills during his lifetime, including the delicacy of tea, which comes in handy when serving his current master, Rachel. He carries himself with an aura of gentility, and never says more than he must, but when faced with one who wishes to harm his master, Rachel, he shows no mercy. Despite Relius, his nemesis's appearance, Valkenhayn suppresses the urge to fight and follows Rachel's wishes, making his way to the land of battle: Ikaruga. Platinum the Trinity — Wielder of the Nox Nyctores, Arma Reboare: Muchōrin. Inside her tiny body resides three souls: the short-tempered and hot-headed young girl, , the laid back and carefree young boy, , and one of the Six Heroes, . Since her and his personalities appear and disappear, it's difficult to determine which action belongs to which; although, the tone of their voice is certainly a strong clue. The one point they have in common, is a hatred towards anyone who is "too close" to their Master Jūbei. Currently, they are on a quest to defeat Terumi, in hopes that it might make Jūbei like them more. They head for Ikaruga. Relius Clover — Carl's blood-related father. A well-known doll maker, who is also a Captain in the NOL. He is also the creator of the Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices. He covers his eyes with a mask, but generally maintains a chivalrous manner of speech and attitude. Nevertheless, one feels a darker side that he keeps hidden behind the faade, when coming into contact. His personality is extremely methodical, and egoistic. He cares little for anything that does not relate to his research, and he is witty enough to manipulate even Hazama. A bonafide mad scientist who sees humans as objects, and has no hard feelings using them in his experiments. As proof, he used his own wife as the basis for the Detonator, Ignis, and Ada as the platform for Nirvana. Upon discovering Shūichirō Ayatsuki's ultimate and ancient creation, the Kushinada's Lynchpin was located in Ikaruga, he wastes no time travelling there. Izayoi — The Zero-Type: Izayoi is the true form of the Sealed Weapon: Izayoi, as awakened by the Imperator. It represents Tsubaki's transformation. She exists to serve the Imperator's form of justice, fighting anyone who stands in her way. Nevertheless, when confronted by Noel, Makoto and Jin, Tsubaki is able to break free of the Imperator's curse by waking up to her own forgotten feelings. Amane Nishiki — A pretty young man who leads his own performance troupe. While he carries himself with almost feminine elegance and grace, there is perhaps a darker side that we do not yet know, at least according to Rachel. He takes great pride in the quality of his dance, and fights to master the art of dance. To Amane, the stage and battlefield are but one and the same, and dance and fighting are both arts. Contrary to his appearance, he speaks in a rather crude tone at times, and has a manly personality. His troupe consists mainly of orphans of war, but that does not mean he's not constantly on the lookout for more pretty boys to add to the roster. Hearing rumors of one such child, the Vigilante Carl Clover, he heads to Ikaruga to scout that child, like no child has been scouted before. Bullet — A female mercenary that travels across the world in search of missions. The handsome and almost noble scar on her face is a testament to the hardships she has seen in her life. She has a frank and open-minded personality, not sweating the details, but that doesn't mean to say she doesn't have a heavy sense of duty and obligation. Having grown up in a mercenary unit comprised of only men, she has a tendency to equate almost anything in everyday life to combat. Another reason for such behavior could be her utter lack of interest in matter unrelated to combat. She was once hired by Sector Seven, but her unit was annihilated for reasons unknown during an extremely covert operation. As a result, she spends most of her time tracking down Kokonoe and Relius, the two scientists she believes knows the truth behind the incident. Her journey takes her to Ikaruga. Tager shows some resemblance to her comrade, but their relationship is unknown. Azrael — A notorious criminal sealed away in Sector Seven's dimensional prison. He is more commonly known as the . He is a hired gun, but for some reason has strength that seems to break the laws of physics as we know it. When on the battlefield, the odds of any survivors, friend or foe, is reduced to zero. He is a dangerous man. Genocider and Deathbringer are also names he has acquired from the terror he brings to the battlefield. He may be violent and cruel, but most of his actions are grounded in some form of strategy. Bloodthirst would be his fatal flaw, which is what brings him back to the battlefield time and time again. He refuses to fight with anything other than his own flesh and blood, which is why we never see him with a weapon. Despite that, he must still hold back his strength in order to have a somewhat fair fight. On orders from the Committee to retrieve the Azure Grimoire, he heads to Ikaruga to carry out his mission, or rather, his hunting grounds. Yūki Terumi — One of the Six Heroes that defeated the Black Beast, and the true identity behind the man who occupies Hazama. Incidentally, he also created the Azure Grimoire, which is what caused the Black Beast's appearance. He attacked the church where Ragna, Jin and Saya sought refuge, and gravely wounds Ragna in the process. He kills the Sister, and takes Jin and Saya with him, throwing Ragna into a pit of despair. He might look like a nutcase from the outside, but there is meaning behind his actions and he is quite clever. We are dealing with a man who simply lives for the destruction and screams of his victims. During the Dark War, he loses his flesh upon the revival of the Black Beast, but is then able to conceal himself in the body of Kazuma Kval, thanks to Relius's careful tactics. After being restrained by Valkenhayn, he is confined inside the Alucard Manor. But is freed when the Black Beast runs rampant by the hands of Nine, who regards his knowledge to high standards. He is kept under control of her spell. With his cunning and ability to manipulate people, Terumi pulls the strings from behind the curtains, aiding in the establishment of both the NOL and Sector Seven. Furthermore, he kills or nullifies half of the Six Heroes with his own hands. He is sealed away only at the hands of Jūbei and Hakumen combined. Currently, Takamagahara's system allows him to exist in the human realm, albeit only mentally. After, he forces Noel, who now has the Eyes of the Azure, to acknowledge his presence, binding his existence into the realm as we know it. He has revived, completely. Since, he still uses Hazama's body, and carries out his missions alongside Relius and the Imperator. But, he is once more torn by Trinity's mental attack using Muchōrin's powers. Kagura Mutsuki — The head of the Mutsuki family of the Duodecim. He is a commander of the Praetorian Guard, and the highest-ranking official in the Intelligence Department. His rank is Colonel. He has no shortcomings in both politics and martial arts, and wields his massive sword with grace, earning him the nicknames, Black Knight Kagura, or Black Gale. If there were two things in the world he could not survive without, it would be alcohol and women. He's a man of gentle manners but is always in some way showing off. And it might seem like he constantly wavers in attitude and opinion, but he never forgets his own sense of justice when it's time to act. The Mutsuki Family has been placed in charge of overseeing the Ikaruga Federation since the war came to an end. But that does not mean he enjoys it. Recently, he has begun to doubt the Imperator's methods of enforcing order upon the people, and while being a member of her closest guards, the Praetorian Guards, he secretly plots a coup d'état. To correct the wrongs in the world from the inside of the NOL, he resorts to drastic measures, reaching out to the NOL's sworn enemy, Kokonoe of Sector Seven. Kokonoe — A feline beastkin born between two of the Six Heroes, Jūbei and Nine. She's currently the lead scientist at Sector Seven, and she is a genius. Kokonoe created Tager and is the professor of both Litchi and Arakune. Her knowledge and understanding of the world is unprecedented, and she was the first non-Observer to realize the loop in the world. She is level-headed and calm, unless her buttons are pushed. Then be prepared for the wrath of the heavens itself. After salvaging Hakumen, she secretly assigned Tager to keep a watchful eye on Hakumen's actions. To fulfill her ultimate goal, destroying Yūki Terumi, she works day in and day out, continuously researching. Currently, she has made a pact with Kagura to further expand her resources. Phantom — A close associate to the Imperator. Nine's temporary form after she was sealed by Terumi in the Boundary upon the Black Beast's defeat. Why she stays by the Imperator's side and does her bidding is unknown. Jūbei — One of the Six Heroes, who is also known as the . He is a long-living beastkin, who is one of the few people to have personally experienced the Dark War. He wanders the world and has friends in every part of the globe. At one point, he took Ragna under his wing and trained him. A little uncouth, but is generous and dignified in his manner. One could say he is even more human than humans, and can be easily swayed from emotions. He is Kokonoe's blood-related father, but their current relationship is shaky at best. Nine — Celica's older sister, and one of the Six Heroes. She taught magic to the world, and helped develop its scientific hybrid, Ars Magus. Jūbei is her husband, and between them, they have one very strong and powerful daughter: Kokonoe. Like her belligerent personality, her magic is quite offensive and aggressive in its nature. She is determined in her ways, and loves her sister, which can sometime result in extremely reckless behavior. Her coffee's texture is said to change by the amount of sugar she puts in it. She also loves cats. She can cast magic in its most pure form, which does not require the use of seithr. During the Dark War, she was admitted into the Mage's Guild as one of the Ten Sages at a very young age, a genius at her craft. She developed the Causality Weapons, Nox Nyctores, and led mankind to victory during the Dark War. After the Dark War came to a close, she was killed by Terumi for "knowing too much". As of 2200AD, she has been seen doing the Imperator's bidding as the mysterious figure, Phantom. Linhua — A young girl who lives in Orient Town. She has a candid personality and is optimistic in most situations. She lost both parents while she was young, and was raised by foster parents. Currently, she is studying under Dr. Litchi, in hopes that one day she, too, will be able to become a doctor. Linhua makes her fair share of mistakes around the office, but is nonetheless a diligent worker. Linhua favors comfortable clothes, and even keeps her hair short for the same reason: comfort. However, she's currently growing out her hair to be more like her favorite mentor, Litchi. The comb that keeps her hair together is a memento from her mother. And, while she calls the Kaka clan 'savaged cats' she doesn't mean that in a negative way, if anything, cats and her get along quite nicely. Lao Jiu — The panda that keeps Litchi's hair together. It is a magical creature that amplifies Litchi's Ars Magus. How the two met is a mystery. Gii — Rachel's familiar. It looks like a bat, but what it actually is, is a mystery. It has the ability to transform itself into a wide variety of shapes, and is treated much worse than his counterpart, Nago. But, he still yearns for his master's approval. Personality is a mixed bag: one second it's cowered in fear, the next it's crying for, reasons unknown. Nago — Rachel's familiar, and Gii's mentor. It looks like a cat, but its true identity is unknown. He, too, can transform into anything, and uses a very feminine form of speech. Rachel treats him cruelly, but he continues to serve his master loyally. Bloodedge — The man who is responsible for stopping the Black Beast's activity for one year during the Dark War. His signature piece is the red jacket and massive white blade he wields. His identity? Is none other than Ragna himself, sent back to the past by Rachel. Those items are left with the sister upon his departure, and is passed onto Ragna, when he completes his training with Jūbei. Trinity Glassfille — A young woman who was enrolled in the Mage's Guild's school. Her distinctive skills and intellect earns her the name, |Purachina za Toriniti|Platinum Alchemist}}. Konoe, who is later known as the Great Sage Nine, is her best friend, who Trinity supports throughout the Dark War as one member of the Six Heroes. She always approaches people with the benefit of the doubt, even knowing that they are a notorious criminal. Her kindness doesn't always work out to her advantage. Her gentle and optimistic smile, along with the tea she serves, can easily wash away any tension or stress from a long day. Trinity undoes the binding magic Nine cast on Terumi, after the Black Beast is defeated. But it didn't take long for Terumi to turn on her. She is cast into the Boundary with her friend Nine, according to Terumi's plan. She manages to seal her soul away in the Arma Reboare: Muchōrin, and later finding shelter in the young girl, Platinum. Kazuma Kval — A student who also attended the Magic School during the Dark War, he is classmates with Nine and Trinity. His grades were average at best; he didn't have any hobbies, and never stood out. He has a bizarre trait, where his wounds seem to heal on their own; however, he keeps this a secret from his colleagues. He is polite to everyone he meets, but that effort takes its toll on him. Trinity and he often relate with one another, sharing such experiences. He has no memories of the time before entering the school. One day he suddenly decides to search for his own reason of existence, he leaves the academy behind and disappears one day without a trace. He was in fact, the basis for Yūki Terumi's body, as constructed according to Relius' plan. Behind his quiet gentility lies a cruel and malicious personality, shared by Terumi. Once he merges with Terumi's soul, all of the memories come flowing back. Clavis Alucard — A vampire who has lived for over a millennium, and has been quietly watching mankind's history unfold from high up in his ancient castle. He is Rachel's predecessor to the Alucard Manor, and the one who employed Valkenhayn at their residence. Kind and gentle by nature, he wishes for a peaceful future in which mankind can assimilate with the other living creatures in the world. But at the same time, he knows the darker sides of mankind just as well. He is constantly torn by the will to instigate change, but the inability to do so as an Observer. Chibi Kakas — Like Taokaka, the kittens are biological weapons created from Jūbei's genes. Like cats, they spend most of the day eating or sleeping, and forget what they were doing only moments ago. Most of the kittens lurking around Lost Town are all female. There really is no "masculine" or "feminine" traits among the kittens. Known kittens are, Feisty-kaka, Fluffy-kaka, Cali-kaka, and Spotty-kaka. Bang's Subordinates — Bang's subordinates who come from Ikaruga. They refer to Bang as the 'Boss'. They have a very strong sense of duty and are caring. But on the flip-side, they can be easily brought to tears, and embody the spirit of an ancient eastern ninja. Ignis — The crimson puppet created by Relius. It is also known as the Detonator, and is built from his very own wife. Ada Clover — Carl's sister. She has hair blonde enough to rival even Carl's. She is kind and loving, but parts the world of mortals, when implemented into the Nox Nyctores, Nirvana. Kaka Village Chief —- The current village leader in charge of overseeing the Kaka clan. The kids call her "Eldeeer". Her calm and collected approach to matters is un-Kaka-like. She refers to Jūbei as "Mitsuyoshi". Three — The third of the Ten Sages. An elderly woman with a gentle personality. She is most senior among the members who fought during the Dark War, and serves as a leader to the guild. She was also one of Bolverk's owners. Four —- A man of tall stature, and the fourth of the Ten Sages. He is in his mid thirties, and is extremely stern. He seldom speaks, only opening his mouth when absolutely necessary. Seven — The seventh of the Ten Sages that appeared in Phase Shift 2. Rather young for a member of the Sages, but excels greatly in his talents. He carries himself with sophistication, and intelligence; key pieces are his conal hat and his thin framed glasses. Eight — The eighth of the Ten Sages that appeared in Phase Shift 2. Rather young for a member of the Sages, she excels in protective magic. Her signature piece is a long cape with extravagant fur, and a dress with a deep cut around the neck. Edgar Vermillion — The head of the Vermillion Family. He's Noel's foster father, and godparent. He met Noel in the Ikaruga military hospital, and took her into her family, finding pity on her situation. The Vermillions were once a renowned family, but their standing quickly fell when they took an opposing stance to the leadership of the NOL. Claire Vermillion — Noel's foster mother, and a classy lady. She's kind, gentle and warm, but get on her bad side, and she's not afraid to discipline. Suzukaka — One of the Kakas that appears in Phase Shift 3. Her distinctive trait would be her red hair, and she is like an older sister to Totokaka. She assists Celica in her escape from Eight and Seven. Totokaka — One of the Kakas that appears in Phase Shift 3. She's still a child, and is small, as one would expect. Her hair is a bluish-silver, and she has a small skull accessory in her hair. She helps Celica escape from Eight and Seven. She often travels with Suzukaka. Munefuyu — Jūbei's youngest brother. During the Dark War, he led the Kakas to their settlement, the first settlement and village. Later, he sets off to fight the Black Beast with other warriors from the Kaka clan. Saya — Ragna and Jin's younger sister, who also happens to be the Imperator of the NOL. She's physically weak, but her aptitude for Ars Magus is beyond compare. She was raised by the Sister in an area that had little seithr. After being discovered by Yūki Terumi, she is turned into the basis for Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices. Sister — The person who raised Ragna, Jin and Saya. A gentle yet strict woman. She's one of the few pure sorcerers who is able to use magic without relying on seithr. She was tasked with protecting the area in which the Black Beast's fragments lay. However, Terumi murders her in cold blood, deciding she would interfere with his plans. Imperator — Officially, the Imperator Librarius. She's the highest-ranking official in the Novus Orbis Librarium's pyramid. She is, however, the same person as Ragna and Jin's younger sister, Saya. It would not be an exaggeration to say that the entire NOL exists to serve her agenda. Directly below her command is a group of 12 families, known as the Duodecim, whose strength is immense and unknown. In the episode of Continuum Shift, she successfully awakens the Takamagahara with Hazama and Relius's help. She now has her sights set on the Master Unit's destruction. Mitsuyoshi — A beastkin warrior who fights with a katana and his razor-sharp claws. He believes in duty and humanity, and has a strong sense of justice. Under the request of his long-time friend, Clavis Alucard, he investigated Shūichirō Ayatsuki's research and findings. Many of his clan died to the Black Beast, making his hatred for the monster stronger than normal. He later changes his name to Jūbei, and joins forces with the Six Heroes. After the Dark War came to a close, he marries one of the other members of the Six Heroes, Nine. Celica A. Mercury — A mysterious girl under the supervision of Kokonoe. She is unbelievably cheerful, and is optimistic in virtually every situation—she also never backs down on a point, once she's made up her mind. Since birth, she has adept in the usage of healing magics, which is one of the reasons she is able to suppress the forces of the Boundary. Her sense of direction is hopelessly awful, but for some reason she is not aware of this fact. Someone who doesn't belong in this timeline, a Chronophantasma. With Kushinada's Lynchpin as the key to activation, Kokonoe replicates her soul from the past, and binds it to a vessel in the present. As such, Celica does not show up on the Master Unit's or Takamagahara's records, which makes her 'un-Observable'. In her normal timeline, she would be attending the Mage's Guild's school. She's Nine's younger sister, one of the Six Heroes. She is unbelievably cheerful, and is optimistic in virtually every situation—she also never backs down on a point, once she's made up her mind. She heads to Japan in search of her missing father, and meets Bloodedge along the way, which will end up changing her fate forever. Since birth, she was adept in the usage of healing magics, which is one of the reasons she is able to suppress the forces of the Boundary. Her ability to nullify seithr is perhaps nature's way of resisting its influence. Her sense of direction is hopelessly awful, but for some reason she is not aware of this fact. Shūichirō Ayatsuki — Celica and Nine's father. A famous researcher whose work centers around the merging of souls and objects. He is also the creator of Kushinada's Lynchpin—a device able to stop the flow of seithr from the Boundary temporarily. His contributions to the scientific community earns him several awards. To further his research, he leaves behind his two daughters and heads to Japan. Nonetheless, the Black Beast's sudden appearance on Japan, and the nuclear attack that followed results in Shūichirō's disappearance. Konoe A. Mercury — Celica A. Mercury's older sister, Nine. She's also one of the Six Heroes. Tomonori — Mitsuyoshi's younger brother—a beastkin warrior who wields a pair of kodachi. Unlike his brother who places a heavy emphasis on duty, he will see his will through, no matter the cost. Their differing philosophies often put them at odds with each other. His shy nature makes him appear cold, but he is warm at heart. He provides shelter to other beastkin, who've lost their homes. Clavis Alucard orders him to infiltrate the Magister's City: Ishana to keep a watchful eye on a certain someone. He is one of the only people who was able to cut Terumi's spiritual body. His eye lives on under Jūbei's eyepatch, as an artificial one. Torakaka — A warrior of the Kaka clan. Rare for her breed, she's extremely smart and resourceful—in charge of protecting the village before Taokaka. That is, until Taokaka herself decides to go on a journey, leaving Torakaka in charge, once more, of the village. Sergeant Major Ellen Nelson — Part of the Third Thurmaturgist Squadron. She appears in the story of Continuum Shift, tending to Jin's wounds when he was gravely injured. Tenjō — The Lord who oversaw the Ikaruga Federation's 8th Hierarchical City of Wadatsumi. He moves for the Ikaruga Federation to secede, but is met with opposition from other members on the committee who want to expand the Federation further using their advantageous position. As a result of their aggression, however, Sector Seven withdraws their support from the Federation, taking a neutral stance against them. After the destruction of the 5th Hierarchical City of Ibukido, the Federation makes a valiant effort to hold their ground, but is eventually defeated by Jin Kisaragi's forces. Lord Tenjō's body is collected by Yūki Terumi. Tenjō had acquired Kushinada's Lynchpin, and was attempting to nullify all the seithr in the vicinity. But realizing the nullification of seithr may increase the casualties of war, he reconsiders this option. Its core, the Rettenjō, is currently in Bang's possession. His Highness — Child of and successor to Lord Tenjō, Homura Amanohokosaka. Bang has been searching for the child for a long while. Homura Amanohokosaka — Child of and successor to Lord Tenjō, Homura Amanohokosaka. Since the Ikaruga Civil War, he has long been missing. However, Kagura has him under his protection, as per Lord Tenjō's request. Doctor Han — In Calamity Trigger, Bang heads for Litchi's clinic, but in Litchi's absence, Linhua takes him to a different hospital. There, Doctor Han was the doctor in charge. It is worth noting, however, that Linhua thinks Doctor Han is a quack. Lotte Carmine (Roy) — His nickname is , and he eventually becomes Arakune. He was a genius alchemist working at Sector Seven, but had uncompromisable differences with Kokonoe. The two would clash frequently, but were able to maintain a certain level of balance within the lab. That is, until he disobeys Kokonoe's orders in the pursuit of truth and knowledge by coming too close to the Boundary. He becomes obsessed with finding the Azure, and eventually transforms into a monster. Ayame Yayoi — A woman from the Yayoi family, of the Mage's Guild Duodecim. She wielded the Sealed Weapon: Izayoi, and fought alongside Hakumen and the Six Heroes in the Dark War. Hibiki Kohaku — Kagura's right-hand man. He belongs to the NOL, and currently holds the rank of Captain. In lieu of the extremely lazy Kagura, he handles a vast majority of the administrative duties within Ikaruga. He's a bright bulb, but can at times be extremely blunt and even hurtful. Despite that, he places absolute trust in Kagura's decision-making. Black Beast — January, 2100 the dark creature appears out of nowhere right on top of Japan. In reality, it was a high concentration of seithr, but its outwardly appearance earns itself the name, the Black Beast. The world leaders of the time launch an all-out nuclear strike against the Black Beast. The strike, however, only destroyed Japan as we know it, without scratching the creature. After the destruction of Japan, the creature moved towards Eurasia, destroying everything in its wake. Everywhere that there was seithr, the monster could appear, and equally as quickly disappear. Mankind was at the mercy of this creature, until it suddenly stops for no apparent reason. During that one-year period, mankind develops what becomes known as ars magus to make a stand against the beast. Around the same time, a group of six courageous warriors, known as the Six Heroes, successfully defeat the beast in January of 2110. The damage was done, however, and while the beast was defeated, so was half of the world's population. Not only that, the seithr left behind from the Black Beast covered the planet, forcing people to live in Hierarchical Cities that are built atop mountains. Red Devil — Tager's nickname. It comes from his appearance. Bugs — The creatures summoned from within Arakune's body. They inhabit his body, and he is able to manipulate them to his will. Dimensional Boundary Interface Prime Field Device — A doll designed for the purpose of investigating the deepest reaches of the Boundary. The very first interface, the Zero Prime Field Device was supposedly created by Relius Clover; however, there is no way to verify this truth. While at first it was only supposed to be a puppet, it spawns a soul as a result of one of its experiments. Several organizations have attempted to replicate the Zero Prime Field Device's data, but to no avail. The Kusanagi still remains the most successful PFD. During the Ikaruga Civil War, a man claiming to be Relius Clover appears once more, building No. 11, 12 and 13 These three units are based on a person named "Saya". Grim Reaper — Ragna the Bloodedge's nickname. He is called that because of his rampage on the NOL branches. Kagemaru — The name of Bang's ninja dog. Bang treats Kagemaru as though it were his own younger brother. And Kagemaru reciprocates the sentiment. Taro — A mentor to Noel and Makoto at the Military Academy, who also happens to be Jin's roommate. His full name is , and he used to call Jin by the nickname, . Mai — Her full name is . She certainly looks like a she, but is a man trapped in a woman's body. His real name is Mai Hazuki. He's a friend to Noel and Makoto in the Military Academy, and one of the only people who can stomach Noel's cooking. Bob — Bullet's match-up for the final qualifiers of Kagura's tournament. However, he is crushed by Azrael before he can step into the arena. A very unfortunate warrior. Momo — One of the warriors of the Kaka Clan. Like Torakaka and Taokaka, she's travelling the world. Taokaka calls her "Big Sis Momo". Minerva — The white automaton with an IDEA Engine equipped. Its physical appearance resembles Nirvana—and it was created by Kokonoe to protect Celica. It was built using data left behind by Nine and Relius. Relius mentions how "well it's built" during one of their encounters. Tartar — A bug that has higher intelligence than his counterparts. There are prophecies that state mankind's civilization came to be as a result of Tartar, but there is still no academic research or evidence to back-up that claim. Pakumen — Something that resembles Hakumen very closely, but is in fact NOT Hakumen. He has the word "ZEA" printed on his torso, for some reason. Mecha-kaka — Appears in the gag reels of the game. A gigantic robot that is shaped like a member of the Kaka Clan. Its speed and power are both remarkable, and its saliva is a powerful acid that melts just about anything. Even the legendary Golden Tager had trouble defeating this monstrosity. Golden Tager — Makes his appearance in the gag reels of the game. A gigantic robot developed by Kokonoe. Its full name is the . His glimmering body is the materialization of all of Kokonoe's passion. With the application of the , he becomes the . His special attack is the . Black Golden Tager — Makes his appearance in the gag reels of the game. A massive mecha designed by Professor Relius. It is still being argued to this day if the robot is actually black or golden. It can move faster and has more power than even the Mecha Kaka, and almost brought the legendary Golden Tager to its knees. Ms. Tail — Makes his appearance in the gag reels of the game. After falling off from Makoto's body, her tail gains its own consciousness. It features a charming and lovable body with an attractive voice. Kajun Faycott — A friend of Noel, Makoto and Tsubaki's from their Military Academy days. She is also Mai's roommate. Kajun is also very talented, excelling in both studies and ars magus practice. Behind the cute facade, however, she is employed by Sector Seven as a researcher, and has snuck into the Academy per Sector Seven's orders. Hades: Izanami — The former Imperator, highest ranking political official and commander of the Novus Orbis Librarium. She is the ruler of death. Her goal, to bring upon the Doomsday, and return the world to nothing. Her vessel is Ragna and Jin's younger sister, Saya. Occasionally, Saya's personality will surface. However, it is still unclear whether that is because the blend was over or underdone. Raquel Alucard — Friend of Naoto Kurogane, and also the woman he is trying to find. According to Naoto, she is daughter of Clavis Alucard, but even Rachel doesn't know of her existence. However, her appearance and demeanor are apparently identical to Rachel's. Qualified — Those with the right to make their dreams a reality within the Embryo. Kīro — Friend of Naoto Kurogane. When Es sees Naoto, she says that there is a "strong resemblance". The One — Leader of the Ten Sages of Ishana. A former colleague Celica and Nine's father, Shūichirō Ayatsuki. Also, the very person who summoned the Black Beast through contact experiments. This person is actually Relius Clover. The Origin |Ji Orijin|Original Contact}} — An entity that was supposed to be sealed away in the Master Unit's coffin. Naoto Kurogane — A foreign body that entered this world, searching for a woman named Raquel Alucard. He possesses a unique power, "Eye of the Hunter" that allows him to see the streams of life. His Drive is Bloodedge, which turns blood into a weapon. When he wakes up in the unfamiliar land of Kagutsuchi, he is at a complete loss. Without knowing left or right, he wanders town looking for a "blond, pale young girl with ribbons that resemble rabbit ears". Es |Esu}} — Also known as . The gatekeeper of the Gate of the Azure, and the proxy that conveys the will of the Azure. She backs up the Qualified, who have lost their rights. Hi no Kagutsuchi — A fiery beast under the command of Nine the Phantom. Dimensional Boundary Interface Prime Field Device No. 5 — The 5th Prime Field Device. She eventually becomes the base pattern for Izanami's vessel. Bystander — Those with the ability to Observe the world. Once, Rachel Alucard possessed that right; however, since intervening with the world too many times, she has lost her power. Boobie Monster — A familiar under the command of the Evil Huge Boobed Sage, Nine. Trinity's boobie voice has since purified and dispelled them. Beautiful Arakune — The MC for "The Spectacles of Eros Final Deathmatch". At first glance it may resemble Arakune, but this one has much more energy. Kategoria:Library